the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brothers' Beginning
'''The Brothers' Beginning '''is the first episode of the Opera TV series The Opera Brothers. Synopsis The Opera Brothers, the latest singing sensations-to-be, explain how they wound up going on tour. Plot The episode begins with a montage of the Opera Brothers' Tour Bus driving to its first destination of Glass City. When the bus stops at a train crossing, the camera zooms into the bus to show the three brothers, Cornelius, Lloyd and Jared sitting while looking bored. Cornelius looks up to notice the viewers, and he and his brothers introduce themselves as "The Opera Brothers! The greatest singers that will ever be! Or so we're told, anyway..." Cornelius notes that the viewers may be wondering how three normal brothers ended up going on tour, so he begins to explain their backstory. He begins by describing the brothers' home town of Blandville, which all three agree is "The boring-est place ever!". Lloyd adds that there was almost nothing to do in Blandville due to how relatively insignificant the town was, but that their family, the Everharts, enjoyed singing opera. Jared then describes how the town's elderly mayor announced the "Represent Blandville" talent contest, where the winner would go on tour to present their talents to the world. Excited by the prospect of being able to share their singing with the world, the brothers eagerly get to work on composing and writing a song. Eventually, the day of the talent contest arrives, with the mayor, his secretary, and the general store owner judging. The three judges are utterly unimpressed with every act, and quickly dismiss each one, causing the act to go wrong. Meanwhile, the brothers are dealing with stage fright backstage, just as their names are called. They nervously go on stage as the final act, with Lloyd taking his shoes off for good luck, and perform the song they wrote, "The Wonders of Opera". All three judges enjoy the song, the mayor most of all. At the end of the song, and the talent show as a whole, the mayor chooses his winning act: Cornelius, Lloyd, and Jared Everhart, the "Opera Brothers". A montage ensues of the brothers being photographed for promotional material for their upcoming tour, with the photographers playing up the levels of footwear each individual brother wore during their performance. In the present, each brother explains why their levels of footwear differed as the camera pans to the floor to show their feet, with Cornelius wearing shoes, Lloyd wearing socks, and Jared being barefoot. Returning to the flashback, a week has passed, as the brothers await further details on their tour. Just then, the mayor arrives, and he leads the brothers to the town garage to show them something: their very own tour bus. As the brothers admire the bus, two women, one in black, one in blue, come towards the brothers and introduce themselves. The woman in black is Maddie Manager, their benefactor, while the woman in blue is Dani Driver, who drives and repairs the bus. These two women are happy to meet the brothers, and take them inside the bus to show them around. Inside the bus, the brothers are amazed by what they see: Bedrooms, a hangout area, and best of all, a music room. After the brothers exit the bus, the mayor tells them that their tour will start in one week, and suggests that they begin to prepare. Another montage ensues as the brothers decide on what to bring with them on the tour, and their bags are packed by the end of the montage. Eventually, the day comes for them to go on their tour. They say goodbye to their parents, get on the bus, and leave Blandville, leading the brothers to where they are now. The brothers conclude their story by noting their excitement for meeting new people on the tour, just as Maddie Manager announces that the bus has arrived at Glass City, as the bus doors open. The brothers, ready to begin their tour, step outside of the bus as the screen fades to black and text reading "To be continued..." appears, setting up the next episode and ending this episode. Cast * Peter Opera - Cornelius Everhart, Alexander Everhart, Mayor of Blandville * Melvin Trollson - Lloyd Everhart * Johnny Guider - Jared Everhart * Iiw Opera - Maddie Manager, Jocasta Everhart, Mayor's Secretary * Mindy Operafan - Dani Driver, General Store Owner Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:The Opera Brothers Category:The Opera Brothers Episodes